evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabelle Lefèvre
Isabelle Lefèvre D. O. B: 'March 13th, 1983 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Married. '''Last Known Location: '''Paris, France '''Occupation: '''Diplomatic Attache '''Power (If DNA Alternate): '''Feline Mimicry Personality An unassuming, timid young woman, Isabelle has always been thought of by her family, co-workers, and husband as being something of a door mat. Deeply kind and generous to the point of it being a character flaw, she has always strove to find the best in people, even in those where there is no goodness to be found. She has always been submissive to the whims of those around her, a follower rather than a leader, and despite the emotional turmoil that her life has given her, has stayed true to her beliefs and convictions. Having always been shy, Isabelle is the last person to ever speak up when something has upset her. Tormented by bullying that bordered on sadism as a child, and coming from a deeply religious household with a distant mother and a cruelly strict father, she was quickly taught to know her 'place' in life. Her far-from-happy childhood has left her with deep emotional scars that she attempts to cope with every day, and the scars run so deep that she often tends to make excuses for her own unhappiness. She tells herself that she was a badly behaved child and deserves to have been beaten, that she was ugly and deserved to be bullied. When something goes wrong through no fault of her own, she nevertheless claims full responsibility. The fanatical religious beliefs of her father have reflected upon Isabelle personally. She is a devout Catholic and is rarely seen without her prayer beads. She prays very regularly and feels almost lost without a bible. Despite her life time of suffering, she prays for the well being of those close to her. Isabelle has always felt conflicted about her religion, but only in the deepest part of her mind, a place rarely visited. Sometimes, a voice within whispers faint suggestions that she what she believes in is what her father beat into her, and not her true feelings. This conflict is rarely entertained for long, though.. she prefers to bury such truths away in memories. Despite her cruel upbringing and her turbulent marriage with her husband, Isabelle has displayed remarkable resilience in her career achievements. She was always an extremely good student in high school and attended the École Normale Supérieure university, one of the most prestigious higher learning institutions in Europe. Her intelligence allows her to keep her personal life at bay, and she manages to represent herself very well in her professional life, working as the diplomatic attaché to the United States Ambassador to France. At her core, Isabelle is a very conflicted woman. A secret, hidden yearning for freedom and independence exists within her, but it is buried deep underneath a history of emotional abuse and what she believes to be her 'duty' to her husband and family. She finds herself all too often resorting to the belief that if God wanted her to live a different life, then one day, a path to this life would open itself. History 'Family Relations: *Jean Rousseau - f''ather, Catholic missionary, deceased.'' *Claudine Rousseau - mother, bakery owner, deceased. *Grégoire Lefèvre - husband, drug-addled artist. 'Other Significant People:' *Liam Anderson - employer, United States Ambassador to France. 'Story To Date:' Isabelle was never the daughter that her mother Claudine had wanted. The second child born into the Rousseau family, their first child, a boy named Christophe, had died from Menkes Disease two years previous to her birth. The couple had been desperate for someone to replace their lost child, the father wanting a boy to carry on the family name, her mother wanting her baby boy to come back to her, but instead, as fate would have it, Isabelle was born. She was rarely ever treated with anything resembling with love by her mother from the moment of her birth until the moment her mother passed away when she was 26. Her father on the other hand always viewed her with suspicion. He constantly belittled her as a slow, weak child. A deeply ignorant man, Jean Rousseau disguised his rampant hatred for women by backing his venomous words with the bible. A missionary for the local parish, he was regularly dispatched to foreign countries to preach the word of the lord and to aid in dispatching Church-funded medical supplies, particularly in Africa. He was regularly around the family home often enough to be any sort of father to Isabelle, and when he was, he did nothing but torment her. She was raised to believe that women were natural sinners and the origin of all the evils in the world. Her father would beat his own beliefs into her on a regular basis until she was compliant. She was constantly reminded of the fact that she was a burden upon he and his wife and that they had never wanted her but, because of their beliefs, had went along with her birth anyway. Isabelle was convinced by her father that she was a 'trial' that her parents would have to endure if they wanted to get into Heaven. Whilst her father was at home, she would rarely go to bed without bruises somewhere on her body. In primary school and even through to secondary school, Isabelle was the victim of constant bullying. She was seen as the crazy religious girl, never seen without her prayer beads, which she would be beaten at home for ever forgetting. Although she attended a Catholic school, the other children picked her out simply because she bought in to everything that was being taught, in a generation when children were becoming increasingly more free thinking and questioning the old traditions of the Catholic church and the bibles teachings. With no friends to speak of, Isabelle instead relied upon the comforts of other things to make it through her childhood education and teenage years. She took an avid interest in books and would escape into fantasy whenever she had the opportunity to borrow one from the library. She also developed an instinctive adoration for cats whenever her fifth grade class was given a kitten to take care of as part of an attempt to teach the children how to nurture and look after an animal. Whilst most of the children were enamoured with the cat to some degree, Isabelle risked being punished simply to sneak into the class and play with the feline. Despite the torment that she received at home and in school, her brilliant young mind managed to weather all of the beatings and abuse to produce flawless grades throughout school so that, when she left high school, she had the pick of any university in the country. The death of her father following the end of her examinations left her for the first time without any dominant, controlling force in her life. Jean Rousseau had been killed during an outbreak of violence against Western missionaries at the start of the Central African Republic civil war. After this, her mother became even more distant than ever, essentially telling her daughter that she didn't care what she did with her life, she just wanted her gone. With no guidance, Isabelle chose the best university available, the École Normale Supérieure university, where she studied European Studies and Public Relations, graduating with a masters diploma in 2005. Her time at university allowed her to come out of the shell that she had built for herself during her childhood education. Now blossomed into an attractive young woman, and without the all encompassing grip of her father over her life, she was able to actually make friends. It was during her time at university that she first met Grégoire Lefèvre, an art student at the École des Arts Appliqués art college, who lived in the same student accommodation as she did. At the time, a very passionate young man, charismatic and absolutely dedicated to his art, Grégoire and Isabelle hit it off almost immediately. Although they did not formally begin a relationship until soon after they had both graduated, they fell very much in love, and became engaged to be married in 2006, with the ceremony being held at the start of 2007. In between this time, Isabelle found employment as an entry level diplomatic secretary at the U.S Embassy in Paris, a natural career choice given her flair for languages and public relations degree. Her high intellect and attention to detail was soon recognised by the U.S Ambassador to France, Liam Anderson. He also found her particularly attractive and his current assistance staff were quite old and lacked the youthful exuberance that he was looking for. He formally requested that she be assigned to him as an attaché in 2009, and she gratefully accepted. The job paid vastly superior wages to her job as a secretary and the work was considerably more interesting. She has acted as the personal secretary and translator for the ambassador since then and travels with him throughout France when her work requires it. Despite her promotion and apparent career success, all was not well at home. Grégoire had fallen into a slump. Initially his paintings had been greeted by the Paris artistic scene as a breath of fresh air, but it quickly became apparent that he was something of a limited creative mind. His paintings were simply more of the same at a time when buyers were hoping for something different. Soon enough, his work began to sell for less and less, and galleries stopped sponsoring him. This rejection took it's toll on him and despite Isabelle's constant support, he began trying to take away his pain through the use of hard drugs. By 2010 he was a full on addict, with cocaine as his drug of choice. Although Isabelle noticed his increasingly erratic behaviour, she convinced herself that he was simply going through a rough time because of his artistic troubles. As he became more and more addicted, he began to develop a temper. Whenever he could not afford cocaine, he turned to alcohol instead. Isabelle's attempts to try and comfort him and turn him on a different path only seemed to turn him against her. Soon enough, all it took was her arriving home late from work and he'd be all over her, and once the violence began, it didn't stop. Now in 2012, it has been over two years since Grégoire sold any sort of painting. His mind has become so deteriorated by his drug abuse that he seems to barely remember what he does from day to day. All of his anger at his artistic failings has over time been redirected towards his wife, blaming his marriage with her as the source of their problems. Most nights when Isabelle gets home, he is missing, out in a drug den, spending her hard earned money to fund his habit and to pay for the company of prostitutes. Despite all this, Isabelle lives on in the hope that somehow she can salvage her husband and find some happiness for herself. Miscellaneous Pet Cat: Isabelle found a stray kitten wandering around in the garden at her place of employment in 2009 and felt the urge to adopt it. She named it Étoile, which is the French word for star. The cat, a female, has been living in Isabelle's home ever since, and has miraculously managed to survive the wrath of her husband thus far. Violinist: Isabelle first learned to play the violin during her childhood after being given lessons in school. She has maintained an active interest in playing ever since. She has a natural talent for the instrument but has rarely had enough time to devote herself to it. 'Theme Songs:' *Smile Like You Mean Itby The Killers *Trafficby Stereophonics *Moi Lolitaby Alizee *J'en Ai Marreby Alizee 'Trackers': *Isabelle's Thread Tracker Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)